


Slow and Steady

by Northern_Lady



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Extramarital Affairs, Knights - Freeform, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Recovery, Sexual Content, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, sworn sword
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Lady/pseuds/Northern_Lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lyanna Stark survives the rebellion but wishes she hadn't. Title inspired by the Of Monsters and Men song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a one-shot. I have several other stories in progress but recently had the idea for this one. I thought I'd just write a one shot and go back to working on my other works in progress. But alas, I got carried away. This one is almost done, I promise. I'll finish and post very soon and then get back to my other tales.

They carried Lyanna Stark into King’s Landing on the shoulders of Robert Baratheon’s men in a parade of victory. Robert waited for her at the gates of the Red Keep with his two guards, Barriston Selmy and Jaime Lannister alongside him. Throngs of commoners had gathered in the streets to watch her arrival and reunion with their new king. Ned Stark was among those who carried Lyanna, keeping her safe from the growing crowd. They lowered Lyanna off of their shoulders and set her to her feet in front of Robert. 

“Lyanna…” He said, tears in his eyes. “You’ve come home safely.” 

Lyanna didn’t speak right away. She looked frightened. She glanced over to her brother and he nodded encouragingly. “Yes, your grace.” She said. “I am safe.” 

Ned prodded her with another look. 

“Thanks to you.” Lyanna went on. 

At that Robert swept her into his arms for an embrace. He kissed her and she remained stiff but he didn’t seem to notice. The king pulled away from her. “Time for a feast to celebrate!” He announced. 

A large group of the new King’s favorite lords and ladies gathered in the great hall for a celebratory feast. The war had been won, the dragons were all dead, and Lyanna had been safely returned to the man who fought to save her. Robert was laughing, drunk, and every few minutes he would grab Lyanna and plant another kiss on her lips. Even grim Ned Stark managed to smile during the feast. Jaime watched it all from his place along the wall and it was not lost on him that Lyanna did not smile. 

The hour grew late and Lyanna spoke to Robert of her own accord for the first time all evening. Jaime could not hear her words but a moment later Robert shouted to him. “Kingslayer!” It was the name Robert had given him. The shout was followed by laughter of those at the table. “Kingslayer, escort my betrothed to her room and guard her for the night. The lady is tired.” 

“Yes your grace.” He said and he went to the table and followed Lyanna to her rooms. 

Up close, she looked even more sad than she had from a distance. He wondered why but he had no plans to ask her. She was about to become his queen. He would not be disrespectful by being too friendly with his queen. It was Lyanna who spoke to him first. They had just passed out of the great hall and into the corridor. It was a rather long walk to her rooms from there. Lyanna was crying silently, almost stoic. As they walked she reached up again and again to wipe away her tears. 

“You probably think it quite silly that I’m weeping like a child just now.” Lyanna said. 

“I didn’t think anything at all.” He told her. It was nearly the truth. He had merely been curious. 

“Then I thank you Ser.” She said, brushing away another stream of tears. “I suppose I’ll need more practice at this… at not crying…” She said almost absently. 

“And why is that?” Jaime dared to ask her. 

Her eyes met his and she opened her mouth to speak but then she closed it again and kept walking. Jaime didn’t press her for answers. He opened the door to her chambers when they reached them. 

“Good night Ser.” She told him as she went inside. 

Jaime stood guard outside of her door all night. He heard it when her silent weeping turned to audible sobbing. Lyanna Stark wept for nearly two hours before the room went silent as she had apparently cried herself to sleep. 

Ned Stark arrived to visit his sister early the next morning before the changing of the guard. The walls to her room were thin enough that Jaime didn’t miss what was said. 

“Lyanna, how did you sleep? Not well I take it by the look of you.” Ned began once the door was closed. 

“No, not well.” She said sadly. 

“I’m sorry,” He said. 

“Don’t.” She said firmly. “Just don’t.” 

“Don’t what? Don’t apologize for playing a role in your sadness.” Ned asked. 

“If you were truly sorry you would end it.” Lyanna said. 

“You know I can’t do that. It isn’t that I don’t care for you. I fought alongside Robert because I care for you. But a lot of people died to free you to marry Robert. If you don’t marry him, not only will you seem ungrateful for their sacrifice, but it will upset the fragile peace that we’ve just established in the realm.” Ned told her, and it was clear that he had rehearsed these words and even spoken them to her before. 

“I know that!” She said, her voice strained. “But you could have at least told him. You knew I didn’t want to marry him...why did you let him go to war for me?” 

“Because you’re my sister and we had to get you back somehow. And I hoped that if Robert rescued you, you might come to care for him in the end. He is not such a bad man.” Ned said. 

“I’m not that kind of woman Ned. I don’t enjoy playing damsel in distress and waiting for a brave knight to rescue me.” 

“No, but apparently you do enjoy flattery and a handsome face.” Ned spat the words out. 

“Get out Ned.” Lyanna said through gritted teeth. 

“Lyanna..I…” He sputtered, clearly regretting his choice of words. 

“Get out.” She repeated. 

“Fine, I’ll speak with you later.” Ned scurried out of the room without another word and wandered down the corridor with his head down in sadness. 

After Ned left, Jaime heard the sound of something crashing to the floor within the room. Then something else crashed into the wall. Lyanna was throwing things around the room in a fit of temper. Jaime knocked on the door. 

“Are you quite alright in there, my lady?” He called out. 

The door wrenched open and Lyanna stood there, her eyes red with tears. “I’m fine Ser.” 

He glanced inside the room and saw the mess she had made. “Are you sure of that?” 

She looked back at the wreck of the room. “You probably heard all that, didn’t you?” She asked slightly embarrassed. 

Jaime nodded. “I suspected after what your brother said that you were throwing things but it is my duty to be sure that you hadn’t fallen.” 

“You heard Ned and I speaking too?” She asked, disturbed. 

“The walls are thin here.” He explained. 

Lyanna nodded, worried. “I see.” 

About that time, Ser Preston arrived for the change of guards and Ser Jaime took his leave of Lyanna Stark.


	2. Chapter 2

For the next four nights Jaime Lannister stood guard at Lyanna Stark’s chambers and in that time he learned a little about her. He learned that she didn’t sleep well. All the nights he stood outside her chambers Lyanna cried herself to sleep. And all those nights she was plagued with nightmares. It seemed clear that rumors suggesting Lyanna had gone with Rhaegar willingly were untrue. She was afraid. Every night she relived something horrible. 

Every day Jaime slept and then had a little free time before resuming his duties escorting Lyanna from the great hall at dinner and standing at her door all night. Robert had made it clear that he assigned Jaime the night shift with Lyanna because he didn’t want to be surrounded by Lannisters himself but that Jaime was too good with a sword to not make use of him. Jaime didn’t mind terribly. At least outside of Lyanna’s door, he didn’t have to listen to Robert’s bawdy jokes all day or be called Kingslayer as often as Robert could possibly find occasion to say it. His duties at Lyanna’s door were dull and boring but less irritating than guarding Robert by day would have been. 

During the evening meals Lynna was stoic. She showed no sign of how miserable she was by night. Robert talked endlessly about plans for the wedding to take place in another week. He talked about how happy he was and how happy Lyanna must be to be free of the dragon. He told the story of Rhaegar’s death again and again. He complimented her beauty and offered her gifts. None of it got much reaction out her beyond the required courtesies. 

Then on the night before the wedding was to take place, Lyanna went to bed and her room was completely silent. There were no sounds of crying to be heard. No nightmares. No sounds at all. Late into the night, Jaime heard the sound of metal, of a sword being pulled from a sheath and he knew what she was doing. Without hesitation he threw open the door of the bedchamber. Lyanna stood in the center of the room with a sword in hand pointed at herself, she was posed to fall on it and end her life. He had to stop her. Not only did he not want her to die but Robert would have his head if he failed to save her.

“Lyanna…” Jaime began gently. “Don’t do this…” 

“Why?” She breathed, her hands shaking. “Why in seven hells not?” 

He realized he didn’t have a good answer for her. She had just spent the last year as a captive and was about to enter a new kind of captivity. Her family was doing nothing to help her and she had no friends to see her through any of it. He took a step closer to her. “Because what purpose will I have if I can’t guard you? I’ll be forced to guard Robert instead and I can’t have that.” He said half jokingly. 

“You prefer me to Robert?” She asked hesitantly. 

And Jaime saw that she was so without hope and without friends that this preference he had for her over Robert might actually give her hope. “Yes. Definitely.” He took another step closer to her. “He has made his dislike for me plain enough. I have no reason to like him except that he is my king… but you… you’ve given me no reason to dislike you….now I know you don’t want a knight to rescue you…but please just give me the sword.” He said, taking another step towards her and putting himself almost in reach of the sword. 

She flinched but didn’t move away from him. “You still haven’t given me a reason why. Why should I bother to live?” 

“Your brothers wouldn’t want you to die. Think of Ned and Benjen and what your death would do to them.” Jaime said. 

She shook her head. “It would be easier for them if I were dead than watching me fail to be a good wife to their beloved Robert.” 

“I don’t want you to die.” Jaime said quite honestly. He didn’t know her well but she reminded him of Cersei in some ways. She had an independent streak. An unwillingness to let people see her weak. As little as he knew her, he liked her. 

The words made her hesitate, lowering the sword just slightly. Jaime seized the moment and took the final step to grab the sword from her. He pulled it from her hands and dropped it to the floor. She screamed and lashed out at him, pummeling his chest with her fists in a fit of rage. He caught her arms and hugged her tight against him to stop her struggling and after a moment she went still, collapsing against him in hopeless tears. He held her and let her weep against him for a long while. When she was utterly spent she pulled away just slightly and gazed up at him. 

“I need to return to my post.” He told her worriedly. “Can you promise me you won’t try that again?” 

“On one condition.” She whispered. 

“What condition?” 

“Wake me from my nightmares.” She said sadly. “I know you can hear me out there...please… just wake me up so I don’t have relive it all every night.” 

He nodded. “Of course. I’ll wake you. Every time.” 

She breathed a sigh of relief and let him go back to his post. 

When Lyanna’s dreams came to her some hours later that night, Jaime opened the door to her room, went to her bed, and gently shook her awake. She sat bolt upright with a start and took a moment to catch her breath. He was about to leave her when she caught his arm. 

“I know I said before that I didn’t need a knight to rescue me...but thank you ser.” She told him gratefully. 

He nodded and moved to leave her. 

“And Ser?” She called after him. “Perhaps you could leave the door open?” 

“As you wish.” He told her as he returned to his post outside the door. He knew she could see him from the bed with the door open and he realized that it must bring her some small comfort to be able to see her shield from where she lay. He had guarded a queen before and he had guarded the wife of his prince but he had never known either of them to actually value his presence. It was a strange feeling being needed.


	3. Chapter 3

The night of the wedding was difficult. Listening to Robert bed Lyanna had Jaime more on edge than he had expected. He knew that Lyanna didn’t want to marry him. He knew that she was afraid of being raped, that she relived those fears every night in her dreams. He stood so tensely outside the royal chambers that even Ser Preston noticed it. 

“Is something amiss Ser?” He asked him. 

Jaime clenched his jaw. “No. Nothing.” He said. It wouldn’t be in his best interest if he let anyone know how little he cared for his king or the concern he felt for his queen. 

She didn’t fight him. She didn’t beg him to leave her. She was nearly silent except from a few cries of pain. 

“What are these?” Robert said when he had finished with her. “Tears? Lyanna why?” Robert was both sad and angry. 

“Nothing, your grace.” She said, shaken. 

“Were you thinking of that monster?” He asked angered. “Of what the dragon prince did to you?” 

“Robert I… might I be allowed to spend the rest of this night alone?” She asked. 

“Alone? On your wedding night? Why?” 

“Because...I...I never asked for a wedding.” She said almost boldly but there was fear in her voice. “I tried to tell you that, to tell Ned that but neither of you would hear me… please...just...I have done my duty...I would like some time alone.” 

“You...you ungrateful bitch.” Robert muttered. The bed creaked as he left it and they heard the rustling of fabric as he dressed himself. “I fought a war for you! And all you can do is send me away?” 

She didn’t answer that and the door wrenched open as Robert left her chambers. “With me Preston!” He shouted and the guard followed him away. 

The hall went quiet after the king was gone and Jaime heard the sound of soft footsteps from inside the chambers. Lyanna opened the door quietly. Her eyes were rimmed with tears. Jaime didn’t know what to say or if he even should say anything. She was his queen now and he was only a guard. The hallway was quiet and there was no one wandering about to see the two of them speaking. 

“He’s going to hate me after this isn’t he?” Lyanna finally spoke. 

“He might.” Jaime admitted. “It might go easier for you if you pretended to care for him.” 

“I know, but I can’t do it. I can’t live a lie.” She told him. “Not like that.” 

“And I can’t protect you from him if you don’t at least try to protect yourself.” Jaime told her, frustrated. 

Her eyes widened at his words. “You can’t protect me from him anyhow.” She said in nearly a whisper. “He’s the king.” 

“I know.” He said saddly. 

“But you want to.” Lyanna said as the meaning of his words dawned her. 

He nodded. “It still haunts me what Aerys did to Rhaella. And I will always regret that I could not save Elia Martell or her children. Knights are meant to defend the weak. You’re not weak, but you aren’t a strong as Robert either. I don’t like standing by and watching him hurt you. It feels wrong.” 

She stepped a little closer and put a hand on his arm. “You Ser, are far more honorable than anyone gives you credit for.” 

It was Jaime’s turn to be surprised. In the last few weeks since the end of the war he had known nothing but ridicule from everyone around him. He was the kingslayer. The man who broke his vows. People both feared him and laughed at him and though he pretended it didn’t bother him, it still did. No one would have dared call him honorable. No one would have believed such a thing to be true. 

“Thank you.” He said, touched by her words. “But having a sense of chivalry doesn’t absolve me from what I’ve done.” 

Lyanna looked down at her feet for a moment with a sigh. “Everyone has been whispering for months about what happened to my father and Brandon. I’m not supposed to know the truth of it, not the details. But the truth of it reached me anyway. I know that Aerys strangled and burned them in the most horrible way imaginable… I don’t care what Ned or anyone else says. Vows be damned, someone needed to kill The Mad King and I am glad that you did!” 

Jaime swallowed. “He wanted the city burned to the ground.” He told Lyanna. And there in Lyanna’s open doorway he told her the story of how he had killed Aerys. The memory was still fresh in his mind. He could almost still hear the king chanting, could smell the blood. When he was finished Lyanna gripped both his hands. 

“Robert shouldn’t have named you KIngslayer. He has no right…” Lyanna began. “Though I suppose it is no worse than what the people call me.” 

“You know about that?” He asked, referring to the way the common people called her dragon whore. 

“I’ve heard it whispered. I suppose it isn’t far from the truth. I went with him willingly enough at first.” She told him wistfully. 

“What happened?” He asked her, both curious and concerned to know the truth. 

“He was kind to me at first. Everyone knows how he crowned me his queen of love and beauty. He was the prince of the seven kingdoms and he had a beautiful wife and yet he sought out me, an ordinary maiden of the north. I was flattered and I fell for every bit of what he offered me.... but then my father and brother were killed… he didn’t even want to tell me at first but Arthur Dayne told me anyhow...and as soon as I heard it I knew I’d made a mistake....I begged Rhaegar to let me go home...and he said no.” Lyanna said, her voice breaking. 

“Did he hurt you after that?” Jaime asked her. 

She nodded, tears coming to her eyes. “Yes. He said I belonged to him and that he couldn’t let Robert Baratheon or anyone else have me. He didn’t give me a choice on coming to his bed anymore. It was as if he were touched with madness where I was concerned...that’s the only way I know to explain it…” 

“And now Robert tries to own you as well.” Jaime mused. 

Lyanna nodded again, still silently weeping. 

“I will do what I can help you my lady but I fear that in reality I can do very little.” Jaime told her. 

“I thank you Ser. I think I can probably use all the help I can get, no matter how little.” She told him, taking a step back inside her room. “I should go to bed...Good night Jaime.” She said.

“Good night Lyanna.” 

“Will you leave the door open Ser?” She stopped to ask him. 

“I will. And I will wake you from nightmares if you wish.” 

She graced him with a small smile before she turned away and climbed into bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Three days passed before Robert returned to Lyanna’s bed. Jaime woke her from her nightmares each night and spoke whatever words of comfort he could offer. Lyanna was thankful that Jaime was there and that Robert had left her alone. The king thought that giving her some time alone would help her to warm up to the idea of the marriage. He sent her gifts by day and left her alone by night. Until he didn’t. 

Ser Jaime walked with Lyanna back to her rooms after dinner and they had almost reached her door when they heard Robert coming behind them. For a moment Lyanna’s eyes met Jaime’s in panic. He glanced down to the far end of the corridor at Robert, then back at Lyanna. 

“I’m sorry.” He said quietly. 

She nodded. “It’s alright. I can do this.” She said, more to herself than to him. 

Jaime stood tensely outside the chambers when Robert went in. She barely made a sound the entire time. Her husband made plenty. When he was done with her he spoke words of endearment and then left her to return to his own chambers, taking his own guard with him. Jaime waited for Lyanna to come to the door. She didn’t. He knocked lightly on the door but she gave no reply. Jaime pushed open the door slowly. 

“Lyanna?” 

She was curled up on the bed staring listlessly at the wall. Then he saw that she had something tightly gripped in her hand. A vial. He strode to the bed and sat on the edge, taking the vial from her hand. She didn’t even try to resist his taking it. It was still filled with liquid. 

“What is this?” Jaime asked her. 

No answer. 

“Is this poison?” He asked again.

“Ned is leaving tomorrow.” She said, avoiding his question and avoiding his eyes. 

“Well, I suppose he has to go back to Winterfell sometime. I’m sure he’ll visit you sometimes.” 

“Having lunches with his every day these past days has been the only thing keeping me sane… that and...you.” Lyanna said, still listless. 

“Well that’s a first.” Jaime quipped. “I’ve had quite a few people tell me I make them insane but I’ve never been the one to make them sane.” 

“I mean it.” She said, her mood was too melancholy to laugh at his joke. “When Ned leaves you will be the only one left keeping me sane,” 

“If you like me so much then why are you trying so hard to get me killed?” He asked her gently. “You do realize that if I fail to keep you alive Robert would have me executed? That’s not the way you ought to treat your friends.” 

“I suppose not.” Lyanna admitted. 

“You suppose? Lyanna I am trying to help you here but you’re not making it easy. Both of our lives are at stake here. You’ve got to try harder than this!” 

That had her attention. She sat up on the bed, glaring at him in anger. “I have to try harder?” 

“Listen, I know that you are trying to face both your nightmares and an unwanted marriage and the loneliness of living in the south. And I agree that the world is cruel and unfair. You don’t deserve this.” He told her gently. “Not any of it. But your brothers wouldn’t want you gone, and I’d rather like to keep my head. For all our sakes you have to decide that you’re going to live...besides, I would miss those sad gray eyes of yours if you were gone…” 

She stared at him. “You would miss me?” 

“Only your eyes.” He quipped and Lyanna smiled a little. 

She sighed. “You’re right. I do have to try harder. I’m far from the first woman who has been married off to man she didn’t want. I just don’t know how to do this...it would be easier if I could just fight. Benjen and I practiced swords all the time. I’d much rather fight than submit to something I don’t want...I don’t know how to do this…” 

“Maybe you’d like to practice swords again?” Jaime offered. “It would be a good distraction. Tomorrow afternoon?” 

“I’d like that.” She agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as his shift was ended that morning, Jaime sought out Ned Stark. He had no love for the man. He knew that Ned had argued with Robert and had not wanted an oathbreaker instated as a King’s Guard. Jon Arryn had convinced Robert to reinstate Jaime anyway. Jaime would have prefered not to speak with Ned at all rather than endure his disdain but it couldn’t be avoided. Someone needed to tell the man about his sister and the job fell to Jaime. 

Jaime found Ned’s room easily enough and knocked on the door. 

“Lannister?” Ned said on opening the door. His room behind him was in a state of disarray as he was making preparations to leave for the north. “What brings you here?” 

Jaime held out the vial of poison. “I took this from your sister while on duty last night.” 

“What is it?” Ned asked, clearly having no idea on the state of Lyanna’s mind. 

“Poison. She meant to drink it. On the wedding night she had a sword she meant to throw herself on. I took that away from her as well.” Jaime told him. 

Ned grimaced. “Lyanna has always been dramatic but I don’t think she’d-” 

“Yes, she would! Perhaps you aren’t aware that she cries herself to sleep every night. That she is plagued by nightmares. She was not ready to marry so soon after her ordeal and apparently neither you nor your beloved king could see that. Something has to be done to help her.” Jaime told him. 

“Does Robert know about this?” Ned asked. 

“No, and I don’t think he should know.” 

“For once I agree with you.” Ned said. “She needs help and Robert shouldn’t be involved. He’d only make it worse. Although I imagine your motivations in helping Lyanna has a lot to do with what Robert will do if she dies on your watch.” 

“Of course. Clearly I only care about keeping my own head.” Jaime said dryly, masking his irritation at Ned’s comment.

Ned glanced down at the vial of poison. “I will stay another fortnight. That is all I can do.” 

Jaime nodded and took his leave. 

*************************

In the next two weeks, Ned made an obvious effort to spend more time with his sister and less time with Robert and Jon Arryn. He went with her horseback riding every morning because he knew Lyanna was fond of horses. He ate both lunch and dinner with her. And he made every effort to get her to focus on the things in her life that did make her happy rather than the unhappy ones. Before he went home to the north he wanted Lyanna to remember that she loved horses and winter roses and how much she liked to help those who were without anyone to help them. He tried to remind her of how much good she would be able to do as queen. Lyanna had a good heart and Ned was doing his best to help her find it again, in spite of her dislike for Robert. And so, when he found out that Lyanna and Jaime were practicing swordsmanship in the afternoons Ned did not object. He kept his reservations to himself in the hope that Lyanna would find something to live for, even if it was only for the chance to hold a sword. 

Jaime found that he enjoyed sparring with Lyanna each afternoon. She wasn’t especially good with a sword but she wasn’t bad either. Mostly though, she was interesting. She moved in unexpected ways, said unexpected things. She did not think like most of the women he had known. Her head wasn’t filled with songs or delusions of knights who would come to rescue her nor was she interested in power or wealth. As they walked from her rooms to the great room near the dungeons to spar Jaime saw a little of Lyanna’s true nature. He saw her give away the shoes she was wearing to a barefoot beggar just outside the red keep. He saw her yell at a Septa who struck a child. A few times he had to hold her back. She wanted only to right the wrongs of the world. She wanted everything to be fair and sometimes she would endanger herself to try and make the world the way she thought it ought to be. Other times she would be moved to tears by a sunset or rain. 

At night, Robert still came to Lyanna’s bed. She tried to endure him without complaint. She didn’t cry or push him away but Robert was angry that she still did not care for him. He used her and then he left her to go back to his own chambers. Each time, Jaime opened the door to her chambers so she could see him and remained at his post. She stayed curled up on the bed, the blankets covering her whole body and cried herself to sleep. Jaime woke her from her nightmares each night and after she had politely thanked him, he returned to his post. 

The night before Ned was due to leave for home, he came to Lyanna’s chambers to say goodbye. Jaime was already at his post having brought Lyanna to her room after dinner. Ned went into her room to speak with his sister. 

“I’m leaving first thing in the morning Lyanna. I thought we’d say our goodbyes now.” Ned said. 

“Oh Ned… I wish you didn’t have to go.” Lyanna said sadly. In spite of his having given her to Robert, Lyanna still loved her brother very much. 

“I hope you will take care of yourself after I have left.” Ned said worriedly. 

“I’ll try.” She said sadly. 

“Lyanna, you have to do more than try.” Ned said more sternly. 

“Why, so I can be healthy enough to give Robert an heir? I’m sure he’ll have one soon enough anyway. Everyone knows about the red haired wench he took to his bed two nights ago!” 

Ned was silent a moment. “You were right about him.” He said bitterly. “You were right that he will not keep to one woman. But don’t take care of yourself for him or that you may have his children. Take care of yourself for you, and for me and Benjen. It is enough that father and Brandon are gone. We can not lose you too.” 

Lyanna let out a sob. “Please don’t leave me here all alone Ned!” 

Ned crossed the room to hug his sister. “You needn’t be here all alone. Perhaps there is someone who I could entrust you with. Someone to be your sworn sword. I could leave Jory Cassel with you?” 

“No.” Lyanna sniffled against his chest. “If I am to have a sworn shield it must be Ser Jaime.” 

Ned pulled away from her. “Lannister? But Lyanna he’s…” 

“Don’t say it.” She interrupted him. “He isn’t what you think. He saved my life twice.” 

“Only because it was his duty. Robert would have executed him if he’d failed.” 

“Jaime has been very kind to me. He wakes me from my nightmares and he makes me laugh and those things are certainly not required by his duties. If I am to have a shield it will be him and if he refuses it will be no one.” Lyanna said firmly. 

Ned sighed, knowing there was no use in fighting her on this now that her mind was made up. “It will be easier for you to accept my departure if you have him as your shield?” 

“Yes.” Lyanna said, her voice breaking. 

“He is a kingsguard. They are sworn for life.” Ned pointed out. “He can not be your shield.” 

“He hasn’t had his vows yet. Robert keeps putting off the ceremony because he doesn’t even like Jaime. He’d gladly let him go, if nothing more than to please me.” 

“How will you trust him?” Ned asked in disbelief. 

“I’d far sooner trust him than Robert!” She exclaimed. “What do you even see in him?” 

“Lyanna, you musn’t speak against him. He is the king now.” Ned admonished. “This is what I meant about taking care of yourself. You must mind your words as well as your health.” 

“Then you still plan to leave me here all alone?” 

“Not alone, I will speak to Robert and to Ser Jaime about it tonight.” Ned said. “You have always been too strong willed for your own good but if this is what it takes to see to your peace of mind then so be it.” 

The siblings said their goodbyes and Ned exited Lyanna’s room, meeting Ser Jaime in the hallway. “I must ask a question of you Ser.” He said almost warily to Jaime. 

“I heard everything.” Jaime said simply. “There is no need to ask, I’ll be her shield.” It wasn’t a difficult decision. KIng’s Guards were sworn for life and Jaime had already served one king he didn’t like. He didn’t relish the thought of serving yet another unlikable king. Being Lyanna’s sworn sword would be much better. Cersei wouldn’t like it but it would still be better. 

Ned was momentarily stunned, then quickly recovered. “I’ll have you know that I am not as forgiving as Robert is. If you fail to keep your oaths to her I will find you and kill you myself.” 

Jaime nodded curtly. “I expected nothing less.” He told Ned. 

“Good.” Ned said and he turned and walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

Only a few hours later KIng Robert arrived at Lyanna’s chambers. He pounded on her door and she scurried to open it. 

“Oh.” She said barely hiding her surprise. “I didn’t know you were coming tonight my lord.” 

“I’m not here to bed you.” He said, irritated and drunk. “What’s this business Ned tells me about about getting you a sworn sword? He says you want this Lannister shit as your shield. Is it true?” 

“It’s true your grace.” She said. waiting for his burst of anger. 

“Why in seven hells would you ask for him over one of your brother’s men?” Robert said the anger coming. “Is it just because you like his handsome face?” 

“Of course not. But you know how dull the men of the north are. None of them have a sense of humor. Ser Jaime makes me laugh and he is good with a sword. That’s why I asked for him.” 

Robert grunted. “Grim faced northerners...they are boring, you’re right about that. But I’m not sure I trust him with your safety.” 

“Robert…” Lyanna said gently, almost seductively. She reached out and put a hand on his chest. “I know I have not been a very good wife to you so far. You saved me from Rhaegar and have made me a queen. I am very thankful for all of that. If you grant me this one request, I promise I will try harder to please you. Let him be my shield and I’ll be the wife you wanted me to be.” She said, her fingers ghosting down his arm. 

If Robert had not been so drunk, he might not have fallen for her tricks but he for once she was thankful that he was drunk. Jaime could hardly believe what he was seeing. She had thus far refused to try to please Robert and now she was offering to do so in exchange for having Jaime as a shield. Why? Was it entirely out of loneliness or was she actually afraid? He watched as Robert agreed to her request as Lyanna willingly kissed her husband and gently sent him back to bed. 

“What was that all about?” Jaime asked her the moment Robert was gone. “Your brother offered you a shield from his own household. Someone who I assume was a family friend. Why me?” 

“I’m sorry...You don’t want to do it? She asked worriedly. 

“No. I do. I’d rather serve you than your husband any day.I just thought you might prefer someone who you have known for longer.” Jaime told her. “Or that you might prefer not to have any shield at all. I thought you didn’t like having knights rescue you.”

“I don’t like needing to be rescued. There is a difference. But if I am going to need rescuing there’s no sense in having anyone but the best possible swordsman I can find to do it.” She said. 

“I’m disappointed. I almost thought you chose me because you wanted the most handsome knight you could find to guard you.” He said with a grin. 

“Don’t flatter yourself.” Lyanna said with a small laugh. Then she grew somber. “Thank you.” She added. “For saying yes.” 

“No thanks is needed. It will be an honor to be your shield.” Jaime said, knowing that she liked chivalrous words in spite of how she pretended not to. 

A blush crept onto her cheeks followed by a look of sudden realization. “If you are my shield by day then you can not guard my chambers at night too. You have to sleep sometime and I…” She still was worried about being left alone to handle her nightmares. 

“I’ll need new chambers away from the kingsguard. Perhaps I can obtain some rooms near your own and still be available.” He suggested. 

“The chambers across the hall from mine are empty.” Lyanna said. The King’s chambers were around the corner from Lyanna. They both knew that he wanted some distance between them so that he could bring in other women. 

“Then perhaps I should sleep there there tonight. Ser Preston is just around the corner. I’ll send him to your door while I go get my things.” 

Ser Jaime didn’t need long to gather his things or to settle into the new room. Ser Preston posted himself at the corner of the hall where he could see both the king and queen’s bedchamber doors. A new schedule for the remaining guards would be made tomorrow. Jaime left the door to his chambers open as did Lyanna so that he could hear her if she had a nightmare. 

**********************

Lyanna kept her promise to Robert the following day. She was kinder to him by day. She seemed to take an interest in his doings. And when he came to her bed that night she gave every indication that she enjoyed it. For the first time since the wedding, her husband spent the entire night in her bed. It was late in the morning when Robert finally left for breakfast, taking the guard with him. Lyanna emerged from her room and hesitantly knocked on Jaime’s door. 

“Are you hungry? I don’t want to bother with breakfast.” She told him hastily when he opened the door. “I just want a sword in my hand.” 

“We’ll go past the kitchens and I’ll eat on the way.” He told her. 

They sparred all morning in the great room under the castle near the dungeons. Lyanna was not at her best performance. She was distracted and was actually quite terrible. Jaime knocked the sword from her hand for the fifth time and she screamed in frustration. 

“Maybe we ought to take a break.” Jaime said. 

“No. Again.” She insisted, picking up her sword. 

He quickly beat her again. She flung her sword across the room and the blade hit the stones with a clatter as she stood there seemingly gasping for breath. 

“Lyanna?” Jaime asked her, concerned. 

“I can’t do this.” She said with a sob. “I thought I could do it but I can’t!” 

Jaime knew she was speaking of her promise to Robert. The promise she had made so that he could be her shield. He didn’t know what to say. He still didn’t even know why she had made such a promise. 

“I don’t think a hundred baths could wash away the filth I feel.” She said, hugging her middle. “Is this what it feels like to be a whore?” 

“Lyanna...you’re not..” He began but she stopped him. 

“Yes I am! Because I promised him I would be the wife he wanted...I have to pretend that...I don’t know how to do this…” 

“I wish you didn’t have to. I still don’t understand why you agreed to any such thing. I’m sure your Jory Cassel would have done just fine as your shield and you wouldn’t have to be someone else to get him. It’s not too late for that, Nothing is official yet.” Jaime told her. 

“You don’t understand.” She said in almost a whisper. “There’s something I haven’t told anyone.” 

“What is it?” Jaime asked, knowing that she was about to reveal something very bad. 

“I am with child. I was already with child two months before the wedding. I’ve been able to dress to hide it but not for much longer.” 

Jaime dropped the sword in his hand to the floor with a clatter. “Seven hells.” He breathed. 

“At first I thought I didn’t want Rhaegar’s child, that I didn’t care what Robert did with it, but I do care. I keep thinking about what happened to baby Aegon and I can’t let that happen to any child, especially not mine...I’ve never been so afraid in all of my life.” 

Jaime moved closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder. “Why didn’t you tell your brother any of this?” 

“Because Ned worships Robert. He would never believe him capable of harming a child or of Robert harming me if I try to stop him.” Lyanna said. 

“That’s why you wanted me for your shield.” The truth of it became clear to him. “You were afraid your Jory was too loyal to Ned and to Robert to dare defy the king if you asked it of him.” 

Lyanna nodded, a blush on her cheeks. “That’s not the only reason but it is one of them. I hope you’re not angry.” 

“I only wish you’d told me sooner.” He said, he didn’t know if he was ready to defy another king but there was no sense in telling her that. She was already frightened enough without being aware of his doubts. He could feel her trembling as he had his hand still on her shoulder. “I can’t help you if I don’t really know what’s going on.” 

“I’m sorry.” She told him, taking a breath calm herself and leaning into his touch a little as she did. 

It was then that Jaime understood one of the other reasons she had wanted him as a shield. She cared for him. And he also discovered that in his own way, he cared for her too. He would never love any woman like he loved Cersei but Lyanna meant something to him. Something that he could not define or explain but it was there nonetheless. 

“We’ll figure it out.” Jaime told her reassuringly. “Perhaps the child will look like you and Robert will never know the difference.” 

She nodded. “I hope so.” 

He stepped away from her and picked up his sword and hers from the floor. “Another round?” 

She smiled. “Yes. Definitely.”


	7. Chapter 7

A few weeks passed almost peacefully. Lyanna played the part of the doting wife. Jaime was her faithful shield. They had chances to spar and go horseback riding and they took them. Lyanna laughed at Jaime’s jokes and took comfort in his presence. Cersei Lannister wrote to Jaime and told him how furious she was that he had sworn himself to Lyanna Stark. Jaime tucked the letter away and didn’t read it a second time. Tywin Lannister had the opposite reaction. He was glad that Jaime was sworn to Lyanna and not the king because a sworn shield could still possibly be his heir and Tywin had no love for Robert Baratheon anyway. Again, Jaime tucked away the letter and didn’t read it a second time. 

Then one night Robert came to her bed a little more sober than usual and noted for the first time the swell of her belly. He was already inside her and he suddenly went still. 

“God’s woman, are you getting fat or are you having a baby?” 

“I think I am with child.” She managed to say and Robert laughed and resumed fucking her. 

The following day Robert sent Maester Pycelle to check on Lyanna. Jaime waited outside her chambers while she was examined. The old man said very little during the visit. Just a lot of mumbling. 

“Let’s see...turn to your right...oh my...yes now to your left…”hmmm…” He muttered as he looked her over. 

“Well, am I alright?” Lyanna finally asked him as he seemed to be preparing to leave. 

“Oh yes, quite alright. I believe the baby is quite healthy as well. Just get plenty of rest and stay away from wine and you should be fine.” Pycelle told her. 

That evening Lyanna had just arrived at her room. Ser Boros was standing guard and Jaime had already crossed the hall to his own chambers when they all heard Robert coming. 

“Four months!!!” He roared, clearly drunk. “Four months she’s been carrying the spawn of the dragon!!” Clearly Pycelle had broken the news to the king that Lyanna was not newly pregnant. 

Jaime emerged from his room and caught Lyanna’s eye as she was standing panicked in her doorway. “Go in and bolt the door. I’ll try to calm him.” 

She nodded frightened, and did as he asked. 

Robert stumbled down the hallway followed by Meryn Trant. He reached Lyanna’s door and found Ser Boros standing to one side and Ser Jaime standing in front of the door. “Get out of my way Lannister!” The king growled. 

“It wouldn’t be fitting for you to visit the lady in this state, your grace.” Jaime said almost kindly. 

“The lady is my wife and I will visit her whenever I please!” 

“Of course Your Grace.” Jaime said, stepping aside. 

Robert tried the door and found it locked. “Lyanna open the door this instant!” 

“And if I do, what are you going to do to me?” Lyanna called from the other side of the door, voice shaken. 

“I am your king! Open the door!” Robert shouted. 

They were met with only silence. Robert turned to Jaime. “You’re her shield. You’re supposed to have key to get her out if she has an accident. Give it to me!” 

“I’m afraid I’ve lost it.” Jaime told him. 

“Lost it?” Robert bellowed then, “Lyanna, open the damned door before I break it open!!” He screamed. 

“I wouldn’t suggest that Your Grace.” Jaime said. “Word of this incident could reach Ned Stark. Do you really want him knowing that you broke down his sister’s chamber door while you were drunk? I’m quite sure that he expected you to treat her like the lady she is.” 

“Ned will never know about this. Who’s going to tell him all the way in the north? Varys doesn’t have little birds up there!” The king said. 

“I’ll tell him myself if I have to.” Jaime said. 

Robert exploded in a rage and tried to punch Jaime but he was so drunk that Jaime easily blocked the blows. Eventually the king fell to the floor from the effort. 

“Trant, Boros, bring his grace back to his room and let him sober up. I’ll see to lady Lyanna until then.” Jaime told them. 

The two knights took the king away and he all but went willingly. Once Robert was long gone Jaime turned to Lyanna’s door and knocked lightly. She didn’t answer him. 

“Lyanna?” He called. She gave no reply. “Robert is gone. Are you alright?” He stepped into his chambers and got the key to her room. “Lyanna, I’m coming in.” 

He unlocked the door and slowly opened it. He found Lyanna standing in the center of the room, eyes wide with fear and a sword in her hand. Jaime put his hands up. “It’s only me. He’s gone.” 

She sobbed and dropped her sword to the floor. Then before he knew it Lyana was hugging him. clinging to him and crying. He held her for a long long while until she was spent from weeping. Once she had quieted he moved to let her go and she clung to his arms. 

“Please don’t go.” She whispered looking up at him. 

“Lyanna...I…” He couldn’t finish his words because she was kissing him and he was kissing her back. He could no longer deny to himself that he felt something for her. He wanted to kiss her and he wanted to be near her and he wanted to keep her safe. Not just to spite Robert but because he wanted it for his own sake and hers. But he was filled with guilt. Cersei. He pulled away gently. “We can’t. Robert would kill us.” 

She nodded, disappointed. “I know....I’m sorry.” 

“I should go.” Jaime told her. “You should keep the door locked tonight.” He told her as he left. And for the first time in a long while, he heard her cry herself to sleep that night.


	8. Chapter 8

Jaime and Lyanna stayed a little more distant after that. They pretended that the kiss never happened. They never spoke of it and they did not touch one another for any reason. 

Robert kept his distance from Lyanna after that as well. He made it clear that he would no longer touch her for as long as she carried the spawn of the dragon. He didn’t invite her to meals or walk with her in the gardens. He didn’t want her at court and he didn’t share her bed. Lyanna didn’t complain. It meant that she had been granted a reprieve of sorts. She worried about what Robert would do with her child once it was born but he would not allow her to see him to ask about it nor would he reply to any messages she sent him. 

Lyanna did however get a message from her brother Ned. A servant brought it to her while she walked with Jaime in the gardens. 

Dearest Lyanna,  
Word has just reached me that you are with child by Prince Rhaegar. I imagine that Robert is very angry. Please tell me that you are well. I do not know when your child is due to arrive but I will come straight back to the capital and see to both your safety within the fortnight. -Love Ned. 

Lyanna smiled upon reading the words. “Maybe I was wrong about Ned.” She passed the note to Jaime. “Who do you think told him? Robert?” 

Jaime read the note before answering her. “I told him.” 

Lyanna stopped short of picking the flower she had reached for and stared up at him. “Why? I mean, how did you know he would come?” 

“I have a sister too.” Jaime said simply. “He only needed to be convinced of the danger you were in. I didn’t need to ask him to come here.” 

“Yes but, I always assumed that you and your sister are closer than Ned and I.” Lyanna said. 

Jaime looked uncomfortable for a moment. “Perhaps we are. Nevertheless, Ned is your brother and there is no doubt that he cares for you.” 

“I hope he doesn’t put himself in danger by trying to help me… but I thank you for telling him. I was sure it was pointless to tell him myself. I thought he might not take the danger seriously.” Lyanna said. 

Jaime didn’t tell her that he wasn’t sure if Ned actually did take the danger seriously or if he was only coming to ease Lyanna’s “needless” fears. Either way, at least he was coming and hopefully he was wise enough to bring a host of Stark bannermen with him. 

*****************8***

Jaime never expected Cersei to come to court. He never expected her to throw herself at Robert Baratheon. And he never expected it to hurt so much when she succeeded in being invited to his bed. She told Jaime that she still loved him, that he was still her other half, but she needed the attentions of the king if she were ever going to have the life and power she had always wanted. She even told him to seduce Lyanna because if she failed with Robert then it would be useful to have the mother of the Targaryen heir on their side. Robert’s rooms were only around the corner from his and Lyanna’s. That first night, as Jaime saw Lyanna to her chambers for the night they heard Robert and Cersei’s loud cries of pleasure. 

“I’m sorry.” Lyanna said, putting her hand on Jaime’s arm. “I know you don’t care for Robert. It can not be easy for you to see him use your sister like that.” 

Jaime shook his head. “The worst part is that she went to him willingly.” 

“But I heard there was talk of her being betrothed to Stannis Baratheon.” Lyanna said, a little surprised, “So why would she…?” 

“For power. She wants the favor of the king. Maybe she even hopes to have his bastard in case he casts you out.” Jaime told her. 

Lyanna didn’t know what to say. The corridor was filled with the sounds of Robert and Cersei’s love making. Jaime stood with clenched fists as he listened to them. 

“I’m not ready to go to bed just yet.” Lyanna said. “Neither of us need to stay here and listen to this. Let’s go for a ride?” 

“In the dark?” 

“Why not?” Lyanna said and turned to head back out of the corridor and towards the stables. Jaime followed after her. 

Due to her growing belly, Lyanna had a difficult time mounting the horse. “I shouldn’t let you ride alone.” Jaime said once he had finally gotten her onto horseback. 

“You’ll be just nearby, I’ll be fine.” Lyanna protested. 

“It’s dark, and if you fall off in your condition…”  
“Jaime, I haven’t fallen off a horse in years. Stop worrying.” 

He was almost inclined to take her advice and just get another horse and follow her. Almost. “We’ll share a horse this time. If you fall off and get hurt your brother will kill me when he arrives. And Robert would probably kill me just because he’d have a good excuse to do it.” He mounted behind her and put his arms around her to take the reins. 

She didn’t protest or complain about the change of plan to one horse. In fact she leaned into him just a little and Jaime found himself leaning closer to her. He enjoyed being near her and he couldn’t see the point in trying to avoid the truth any longer. Cersei had made it clear that she didn’t truly care for him as much as she cared for power. As far as he was concerned, it was over between them. It still hurt, but it was over. Jaime wrapped his arms a little tighter around Lyanna and felt her sigh contentedly. 

Several common people and servants saw them riding that night. If they thought it strange that Queen Lyanna was out riding in the night with Ser Jaime Lannister they never uttered a word of it to them. The pair of them exited the city gates and headed down towards the harbor. They sat on horseback watching the ships in the moonlight for a long while. 

Lyanna shifted uncomfortably. “Perhaps I could get down and walk for a little while?” She asked. 

“Of course.” Jaime said. He dismounted and helped her down. She was strong enough that she did not need to cling to him to keep from falling when her feet reached the ground but she clung to him anyway, her eyes searching his. Jaime didn’t hesitate. He bent and kissed her and she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. They lost all sense of time. 

“What is the meaning of this?” A voice broke them apart. It was Ned Stark. 

“Ned.” Lyanna said worriedly. “I didn’t know your ship would arrive tonight.” 

“Clearly.” Ned said dryly. “Are the both of you half wits?” He went on angrily. “Not only is this behavior improper, it is dangerous to openly defy the king in this manner!” 

“Robert will never know unless you tell him!” Lyanna shot back. “He’s too busy entertaining Cersei Lannister in his bedchamber right now!” 

Ned shook his head. “I can’t have been the only person to have seen you together. Varys has spies everywhere and the common people are easily bought. If word of this reaches him, he’ll be furious.” 

Jaime knew Ned was right. He’d gotten carried away. He’d been upset about Cersei and hadn’t thought enough about Lyanna’s or his own safety. 

“Why? Why should Robert get to bed every woman he could ever want and still get to claim ownership over me?” Lyanna said, her voice raised. “He can fuck whoever he wants and I can have no one but him?” 

Ned grimaced at her language. “I came all this way sister, to try to shield you from Robert’s wrath at the birth of your child. I can not say that I approve of this affair of yours Lyanna but I know you well enough to know that I can not stop you from it. If you want me to put myself at risk to help you, the least you can do is have a little discretion.” 

Lyanna looked ready to protest but Jaime interrupted her. “He’s right Lyanna. Neither of us were acting wisely tonight.” 

Ned watched as all Lyanna’s anger melted away at Ser Jaime’s words. She nodded agreeably. “I’m sorry Ned.” She said. 

Ned had never known anyone who could control Lyanna. She had always been strong willed and opinionated. She hadn’t wanted to marry Robert and she hadn’t been interested in being a lady either. Ned was confounded by watching her with Jaime Lannister. He had spoken and her fury had melted away. Ned had long ago accepted that no man would ever be able to tame his sister but watching her now, it seemed he had been wrong. It was obvious that she cared for Jaime, trusted him, maybe even loved him. How had that even happened? Why had the gods allowed his sister to be so reckless in her choices? 

Lyanna stepped away from Jaime and approached her brother. “Thank you for coming Ned.” She said, giving him a hug.


	9. Chapter 9

“Perhaps your shield would like to spend some time with his sister for a while today.” Ned suggested the next morning as they took breakfast in Lyanna’s solar. He wanted a chance to speak with her alone. 

Lyanna glanced over at Jaime as if to get his approval or to see if he was willing to go. Ned was annoyed that she didn’t simply tell her shield what she expected of him. Since when did Lyanna defer to a man for anything? Jaime nodded at her gaze. “That sounds fine to me.” She said. 

“I don’t understand this relationship between you and Jaime Lannister.” Ned said as soon as Jaime was gone. 

“There’s nothing to understand.” Lyanna said. “He kissed me. Or maybe I kissed him. That’s all that happened. Nothing further.” 

“You are a married woman, You shouldn’t be kissing anyone who isn’t your husband, least of all your sworn sword!” Ned protested. 

“You mean least of all the kingslayer?” Lyanna argued. “He isn’t what you think, Ned.” 

“Yes, you told me that before but you never explained why. So tell me sister, how is it that you have come to trust this Lannister in the first place? How can you put any faith in a man who breaks his oaths?” 

“He broke one vow so he could keep another.” She told her brother. “Jaime is not the evil man you make him out to be. King Aerys wanted this entire city burned. He ordered it burned to the ground with wildfire which he’d been hiding all over the city for months. When Tywin Lannister arrived at the gates, Aerys ordered the city burned and he ordered Jaime to bring him Tywin’s head...yes Jaime had vowed to obey the king and protect the king but as a knight he was also sworn to protect the weak. He chose to protect the people of this city, the weak, rather than obey the king. I have no doubt that he made the right choice.” 

Ned looked stunned. “The entire city?” 

Lyanna nodded. “So you see, it was not as simple as a man breaking his vows or murdering the king. It never was.” 

“You know I found Ser Jaime sitting on the iron throne when I arrived in King’s Landing at the end of the war? Why would he do that if he had not meant to take power for himself?” 

“He only meant to see who would come to claim the throne. Jaime doesn’t take or ceremony or courtesy or even life nearly so seriously as you do Ned. He gave the seat up easily enough when Robert arrived, didn’t he?” 

Ned sighed in answer. “And aside from this illicit romance between you, he has done his duty as your shield?” Ned asked. 

“Yes. When Robert discovered I am to have Rhaegar’s child he came to my chambers in a drunken fury. Jaime stood guard outside my door and wouldn’t let him in. I think Robert might have killed me if Jaime hadn’t managed to send him away. He keeps me safe from everyone including the king.” Lyanna told him. 

Understanding dawned on Ned. “That is why you wanted him as your shield. You expected that if it came to it he would chose your defense over obeying the king.” 

“I hoped that he would.” Lyanna admitted. “But that wasn’t the only reason.” 

“Do you love him?” Ned asked her, though he was clearly uncomfortable with posing the question. 

“Will you send him away if I say yes?” She asked. 

Ned sighed again. “No, I can’t imagine that would help. You’d likely just try to run away with him if I did.” 

Lyanna smiled. “You know me too well.” 

Ned suddenly stood. “There are several people I must speak to if this is to be solved.” 

“Who?” Lyanna asked confused. “Who do you have to speak to? What exactly do you hope to solve?” 

“I’ll explain it all when I am finished. I don’t want to get your hopes up. I may not be able to accomplish anything at all but I have to try.” And with that Ned took his leave of her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, this turn of events would never ever happen in canon. It's probably not even plausible in this AU. I am enjoying writing it in spite of all that so please don't hate me :P

Jaime found Cersei at one of her favorite spots in the gardens as he expected he would. They had met here before when his father was hand of the king and Cersei lived in Kings Landing. 

“Jaime.” Cersei saw him approaching and went to him, wrapping her arms around him. “I knew you would find away to get away and come find me here.” She kissed him and Jaime almost let her. He gently pulled away. 

“Not here. Not now.” He said, taking her arms off from around his neck. 

“We haven’t been alone together for months.” She said, slightly insulted. “I need you.” She stepped closer to him again. 

Jaime took a step back. “Cersei wait. We need to talk.” 

“What could there possibly be to talk about?” She had her arms around him again and was kissing his neck, nibbling at his ear. 

It had been so long and she was warm and firm and soft against him all at once that he felt his resolve begin to weaken. He let out a sigh as he felt his body respond to her touch. Her lips found his and she moaned into his mouth when he finally kissed her in return, That sound, the same sound she had shared with Robert just the previous night made him pull away rather harshly and push her arms off of him. 

Her eyes were filled with fury and confusion. Jaime spoke before she could lash out at him. “We can’t do this anymore.”  
“What can’t we do anymore?” She breathed, worried as if she knew what was coming. 

“I only came because Lyanna needed to speak to her brother privately. Ned Stark arrived last night. I was granted a moment away. I thought I ought to use the time to tell you that this will be the last time we meet like this. I’ll not see you alone anymore. We can not be what we were ever again. Not after you threw yourself at the king. The next time we meet there will be an escort or servant or relative of some sort with us. I’ll not let us be anything more than brother and sister after this.” He told her firmly and he took step back to walk away from her. 

Cersei paled in shock, but she quickly recovered. She caught Jaime’s arm before he could go. “Wait! You are more than just my brother! I know I am more to you than just a sister! I am you and you are me. We are meant to be together.” She pled with him. 

Some part of him wished he could believe her. Jaime shook his head. “No. If you had wanted me you could have found a way to be with me. Instead you found a way to be with Robert Baratheon. You made your choice.” He pulled his arm free of her. 

“You can’t just walk away from Jaime!” Cersei seethed at him. “You need me. You’ll get lonely and then you’ll come crawling back to the only woman who knows how to please you!” She had tears of anger on her face. 

“Then I have news for you, sweet sister.” He told her, irritated with her performance. “I’m not lonely.” 

“No…” Cersei breathed, her mind jumping to conclusions. “Don’t tell me you’ve actually fallen for that dragon whore?” 

Jaime had never wanted to hit a woman before but at those words he found that he did want to. “We’re done here Cersei.” He turned and walked away from her. 

Cersei screamed after him, demanding he come back and talk to her, begging for him to be reasonable, he just kept walking and didn’t look back. 

*******************************************

Tywin Lannister pretended he didn’t know what his daughter was doing when he brought her to court but he did know. He could never openly approve such behavior though so it was best that he remain seemingly unaware. He remained in his rooms for much of the visit just so that he could maintain his oblivion. A knock sounded at the door. Strange, he wasn’t expecting any visitors. 

“Ned Stark?” He asked on opening the door. 

“Yes my lord. Might I have a word with you?” 

“Come in.” Tywin said, wondering what the young Northern Lord could possibly want to speak about. “Wine?” Tywin asked, as they took a seat at his table. 

“No, thank you. I’ll get right to the point.” Ned began. “I arrived last night and found my sister at the harbor with your son. They were kissing. I’m afraid their relationship has crossed from that of a lady and her shield into something romantic.” 

Tywin found it difficult to not be amused at this bit of news. Of course it was highly improper but it was also the first time his son had taken an interest in a woman that he was aware of. “I see, and you want me to see to it that my son puts an end to it.” 

“No. I am going to try to convince Robert to annul the marriage. He has already made it known that he doesn’t want Lyanna because she carries Rhaegar’s child. Perhaps that itself can be grounds for annulment. At least, based on the idea that she was pregnant before the marriage and he was unaware. Still, I can imagine that in spite of his anger Robert won’t let her go so easily. He’ll likely try to hold onto her until after the baby comes and try to resume the marriage as usual after that...except Lyanna won’t allow him to harm the baby without a fight and at this point Ser Jaime will likely endanger himself trying to protect her from the king…. I need your help to save my sister and your son in the process.” 

Tywin nodded, thinking over Ned’s words. The man had made it plain in an earlier meeting how little he cared for the Lannisters. He had been upset about the way his Clegane bannerman had dealt with the Martell woman and her children. Now, in spite of his disdain for the lions, the wolf had come to him to save his sister along with the kingslayer he so despised. What a strange turn of events. 

“You need my help?” Tywin said. “Why would you trust a Lannister?” 

“I don’t, but I trust that you want to keep your son alive. He cares for Lyanna more than he should and I think she may be in love with him. That is enough to put the both of them in danger. The two of them are reckless. When they do something stupid in the coming weeks such as get caught trying to run away together, will you side with house Stark?” 

Tywin didn’t even need to think about his answer. “If it comes to that I will. However, it would be much more prudent to simply end this affair of theirs before it does” 

“He’s her sworn sword now. Robert would never let him go back to being a kingsguard or anything else after all the maneuvering it took to get him the position in the first place. And with all the time they spend in close proximity, it’s only a matter of time before something goes wrong.”

“Point taken” Tywin said. “Which makes me think that Robert would never consent to having the marriage annulled. He went to war for her. He won’t let her go so easily. The high septon may consent to annulment but the king might not. I think you should have Jon Arryn speak to the king about the matter. Robert listens to Jon. If he will not listen then we will find some other means of setting things at peace, even if it’s peace by means of war.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but I really wanted to update with something no matter how short!

Jaime found Lyanna still in her chambers when he returned from speaking with Cersei. Ser Barriston stood guard outside her door and he looked as unhappy to see Jaime as he ever did. Barriston knocked lightly on Lyanna’s door when he saw Jaime approach. 

“She asked me to inform her when you returned.” The older knight said as explanation. 

Lyanna opened the door to her chambers and smiled on finding Jaime there. She wore a grey wool dress that laced up the front was far too plain and ordinary for the likes of a queen. It was perhaps a little too low cut as well since her bosom was somewhat swollen since the pregnancy. It was unlike Lyanna to care much at all about the clothes she was wearing though. She cared nothing for fashion and did not trouble herself with being overly modest. Of course she wouldn’t walk around naked or wear sheer fabric, but to her, a dress was a dress. 

“Will you accompany me to the garden, sers?” She asked them. They followed her as she made her way to her favorite corner of the garden. Lyanna always had multiple guards by day. She was not left alone with Ser Jaime very often and today was no exception. 

She settled herself in a quiet corner of the garden where blue gray lilies grew. They were the only flowers like it in all the expanse of garden and if Lyanna couldn’t have her winter roses, she liked those lilies second best. She took out her book that she had brought and read quietly for nearly an hour before closing it again with a sigh. 

“I’ve finished my book.” Lyanna said wistfully. “Ser Barriston will you do me a great kindness and return to my chambers and retrieve my other book?” 

“Yes Your Grace.” Selmy said though both Lyanna and Jaime knew him well enough to know that he was unhappy with being tasked with the job of a servant. 

“You’ve been on the same page for ten minutes.” Jaime commented when Selmy was gone. “What was that about?” 

“Ned is up to something. He says he is going to SOLVE things, whatever that means. Anyhow, I thought you should know.” Lyanna told him. 

Jaime only nodded. He had no idea what Ned Stark might be up to or if he should expect it to make things worse or better. He stood there silently while Lyanna sat silently for some minutes. 

“Sit with me?” She finally spoke up. 

“I really shouldn’t.” Jaime said but he found himself moving to sit with her anyway. She slid over close to him on the bench and he put his arm around her. She lay her head against his neck and they just sat there, taking comfort in the closeness and listening intently for Ser Barriston’s return. They sat like that for some fifteen minutes before they heard approaching footsteps and Jaime let her go to resume his post. 

As Lyanna pretended to read the new book that Barriston had brought for her she kept thinking about how nice it had felt to be close to him. And she realized that if fifteen minutes of affection here and there was all she could hope for in life that maybe that might be enough.


	12. Chapter 12

“My father has invited me to dinner.” Jaime told her that evening. The parchment that a servant had just delivered was still in his hand. “Might I have your leave to go?” He asked Lyanna. 

“Oh. Of course.” She said, but he did not miss the disappointment in her tone. “You should go.” 

“Thank you my lady.” He said and he took his leave of her. Ser Boros was left to guard Lyanna. He headed straight to his father’s rooms and hoped that Cersei would not be attending dinner as well. 

Tywin answered the door himself at Jaime’s knock. “Jaime. I trust you are well.” Tywin said as he stepped aside to let his son into the room. 

“I am. And you?” Jaime replied, entering the room and taking a seat at the table. To his relief, Cersei was not there. At least not yet. 

“I am fine.” Tywin said, taking a seat of his own. “Let’s dispense with the formalities and get to the point of why I invited you here. What is your relationship with Lyanna Stark?” 

“What?” Jaime almost spit out the wine he had just taken a sip of. 

“I will not repeat myself. Just answer the question.” 

“I am her shield. There is no relationship.” Jaime said. 

“Then why have I heard otherwise? I have been told you were seen kissing her.” Twin said. 

Ned Stark, Jaime knew was responsible for this. Why had the man gotten his father involved? 

“Do you deny it?” Tywin went on. 

“No.” Jaime said with an angry sigh. “I kissed her.” 

“Do you care for her?” His father asked.   
Jaime couldn’t see the point in denying it. “Yes.” 

“And she cares for you?” He asked further. 

“She does.” Jaime said, angry at this line of questioning.

“Good.” Tywin said simply. 

“Good?” Jaime was confused. “How is that good?” 

“Because Robert Baratheon is no good as a king. The rightful king is the child that Lyanna carries. It would be better that the new Queen Regent is in love with a Lannister than anyone else.” Tywin stated. 

“Wait? You’re planning to kill the king?” Jaime asked with disbelief. 

“There may be no need to kill him. Perhaps he can be deposed.” He said. 

“You can’t be serious? You’d never be able to depose him. Robert has all of the North loyal to him.” Jaime argued. 

“Not anymore he doesn’t.” Tywin said. “If Robert does anything to harm Lyanna or that child when it is born, Ned Stark will defend his sister against the king. He asked me if House Lannister will side with him. An opportunity is coming and I plan to seize it while I have the chance.” 

“There could be another war.” Jaime said, somewhat disgusted with the whole idea. 

“That may well be the case. But you are my son and you will do your duty and continue to protect Lyanna Stark and her unborn child. We need them both alive. Is that understood?” 

“Perfectly.” Jaime said and pushed back his chair. “I find that I am not hungry after all, Father. Good Night.” He walked out of the room and Tywin let him. If his father had needed to say anything more he would have called him back. Apparently Tywin was finished and at that point Jaime was just as finished with Tywin. 

Jaime had just reached the hall where he and Lyanna’s rooms were located when he heard raised voices coming from her room. 

“He’s going to be furious! What were you thinking Ned?” Lyanna said. “Were you even thinking at all?” 

“I was thinking of you. I’m trying to help you! I’m trying to make up for not helping you before.” Ned said.   
“It’s too late for that. If Robert knows that you even spoke to the high septon, who knows what he’ll do?” Lyanna argued. 

Jaime reached the door which wasn’t latched shut and let himself into the room. 

“I couldn’t help over hearing.” He said when they both stopped to look at him. “What did you do Ned?” 

“He’s trying to get my marriage annulled.” Lyanna said. “And I’m trying to convince him that it’s too dangerous to even try.” 

Jaime shrugged. “It’s not such a bad idea.” 

Lyanna’s mouth dropped open. “You can’t be serious?” 

“Any luck with it, Ned?” Jaime asked him rather than argue with Lyanna. 

“Perhaps. The Septon wants to consult his holy books before giving me an answer. He at least wasn’t averse to the idea.” Ned said. “I have to leave momentarily. Robert expects me for a meeting in his solar.” Ned made his way to the door of the room then stopped. “You belong outside the door. Lannister.” He called back. 

“Of course.” Jaime said and followed him out, masking his irritation once again. After Ned was gone, Jaime crossed the hall into his own room and poured himself a cup of wine. Several cups of wine.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutty chapter ahead.

Lyanna’s nightmares came to her late that night as they often did. And as he always did, Jaime came and woke her up again so that she might escape them. She grabbed his arm as he tried to leave her and pulled him closer. He didn’t even try to resist. He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her into his arms. 

“Stay with me.” She said, almost a plea. 

He glanced at the partially open door and she nodded. Yes, he should definitely lock it. Ser Preston was out there but had likely fallen asleep as he often did. No one cared if the guards slept in shifts. As long as Boros was still awake around the corner it wasn’t a problem. Jaime went and checked out the door. Then he closed it and latched it shut. It was stupid and it was risky but Lyanna didn’t even care anymore and apparently neither did Jaime. They wanted each too much for it to matter.

He went back into her room and began to remove his armor. Lyanna got out of her bed and helped him, reaching up to kiss him as she struggled with some of the ties. He wrapped one arm around her and kissed her in return. It took a great deal longer to get off his armor entangled together as they were. Once the last piece of armor had clattered to the floor, she pulled away for a moment and met his eyes. They had never been so close before. He’d always been wearing armor the other times they’d been near each other. Lyanna slid her hands under his tunic and embraced him again, her hands running over the skin of his back. He pulled her close to him and kissed her again. She moaned into his mouth and he tugged at her shift, pulling it off over her head and breaking them apart momentarily as they did so. She felt suddenly chilled at the lack of fabric. Jaime ran his hand over the goose bumps on her shoulders, then on to her breasts, ending with a thumb on her nipple. She gasped at the sensation, moving pull off his tunic but he took it off by himself. Then they were in each other’s arms again, exploring one another’s bare skin, lips locked together. 

They were unaware of how long they stayed like that before Jaime took a step back towards the bed. He sat there and pulled Lyanna onto his lap to straddle him. She unlaced his breeches. With her belly so round with pregnancy it was still awkward but neither of them even cared. It was difficult to stay quiet when he entered her but they didn’t want to wake Preston or Boros or the King with their sounds of passion. They bit back their moans and managed to only pant more deeply instead. He guided her up and down his length but she quickly found a rhythm of her own and he let her have the lead. It had never been so difficult in her life for Lyanna to remain silent. As the intensity built to a peak he took her mouth one last time and they moaned into each other’s mouths, unable to keep back the sound but at least able to muffle the noise. 

They stayed as they were, catching their breath for half a minute before he moved her to lay on the bed and he climbed in next to her and pulled her close to hold her for just a little while. Lyanna knew he couldn’t stay all night. She knew he probably couldn’t even stay for much longer and though she was disappointed with that, she was happy too. 

Eventually Jaime left her bed and got dressed. She checked the hallway for him and found Preston still asleep so Jaime went back across the hall to his room. Lyanna went back to her empty bed and found that the pillow smelled like him. She smiled at that. She slept through the rest of the night without nightmares and without worrying about what tomorrow might bring.


	14. Chapter 14

Ned had hoped that Jon Arryn had already spoken to Robert before his visit that night. As luck would have it, Jon had been too busy to even see Robert yet. So when Robert had invited Ned to his solar demanding to know why his friend was back in King’s Landing and not home at Winterfell, Ned was put in an uncomfortable situation. He didn’t want to be dishonest and King Robert could not know the truth. 

“What is seven hells are you doing back here Ned?” The king had spouted as soon as Ned entered the solar. “You should be at Winterfell with that pretty young wife of yours!” 

“I came back to see to my sister.” Ned said carefully. 

“See to your sister? I thought you already did see to her before you left for home the last time.” 

“That was before I was aware of her condition.” Ned told him. 

“You can’t mean to tell me that you plan to come all the way to King’s Landing every time your sister has a baby? Leave it to the maids and midwives! Go home, see to your wife instead.” 

“I can’t do that Your Grace.” 

“What do you mean you can’t?” Robert almost choked on his wine. “The king just told you to go home so you’d better damn well go home!” 

“I haven’t broken any laws. If a law abiding citizen wants to visit his sister in the capital, by what legal right does the king keep him away?” Ned countered. 

“By the law of my sword and my fist! I won the iron throne and I mean to keep it. I’ll not have some Targaryen babe take it away from me. Not even Lyanna’s babe. That’s why you’re going home! Now!” 

Ned didn’t move. He wasn’t afraid of Robert or his temper. He had known the man most of his life. He knew that Robert could as jovial as he was volatile. “So you do intend to kill the child when it’s born?” 

Robert got to his feet. “Of course I intend to kill it! The spawn of the dragon has no right to live! No right!” 

“And you still intend to keep my sister as a wife after you have murdered her child?” Ned asked, calm in spite of the king’s anger. 

Rober almost stumbled backwards. “So that’s why you went to the high septon. You’ve been conspiring to take Lyanna away from me.” 

Ned didn’t deny it. “Why should she have to be married to a man who would not only take other women to his bed, but would murder her child?” 

“It’s not murder if the child isn’t even human,” Robert said bitterly, “And lots of men stray from their marriage bed, it’s not grounds for annulment. You have wasted your words with the Septon Ned. You have wasted your time in coming back here.”   
“Not entirely,” Ned told him. “The fact you didn’t know she was with child at the time of the marriage might be grounds to dissolve the marriage.” 

“”The Faith can’t end a marriage if both parties don’t agree to it,” Robert protested. “The Faith can’t overrule the king.” 

“It has been done in the past on a few occasions. It can be done again.” Ned told him and took a step back in preparation for Robert’s inevitable rage. The wineglass the Robert threw at Ned missed his head but the book did not. Ned didn’t listen to the words Robert was screaming. He just took his leave of the room as quickly as possible. Maybe given time Robert would accept the way things were. But probably not. Ned knew that there was soon to be a lot of fighting and the real possibility of bloodshed. 

First thing in the morning Ned sought out his sister. He went to her room and found it empty with the door open. Ser Meryn stood outside the door. He heard laughter across the hall. He turned and found her in Ser Jaime’s chambers. The door was open. The two of them were simply talking, perhaps flirting, but there was nothing untoward going on that he could see. 

“I spoke to Robert last night.” He told the pair of them from the doorway. “I am afraid I do not have good news.” 

Lyanna paled at his words. “What did he tell you?” 

“He told me that he does intend to kill Rhaegar’s child,” Ned said grimly. 

Lyanna struggled for a moment to hold back her emotions, both anger and fear. “Then we have to leave.” 

Ned shook his head. “We can’t leave. Where would we even go? The child will be born in a matter of weeks. You can’t give birth on a ship or in a wheelhouse. It’s too dangerous to go anywhere.” 

“It’s too dangerous to stay.” Lyanna argued. 

“I don’t have enough men with me to get you away from here safely. Robert will come after us and we can’t hope to defeat him.” Ned said sadly. 

“I have enough men.” Jaime spoke up. “Or my father does anyway. He probably brought half his army when he came to visit the city. Father doesn’t do anything without an army to back him up. Not even visit the capital.” 

“Even if your father will lend us his men, where will we take her? Winterfell is too far in her condition.” Ned said. 

“Then it will have to be Casterly Rock.” Jaime said simply. 

“I’ll begin preparations,” Ned told them. “I’ll be back tonight. Stay out trouble until then, please.” 

They nodded and Ned took his leave of them. There were many things to do and very little time to do them. Robert would expect them to flee the city which mean that leaving wouldn’t be an easy task, not easy at all.


	15. Chapter 15

The night was cool and breezy. Tywin Lannister was waiting with a host of his men just outside the city. They were well armed and since they had gathered under cover of darkness, the king would have no reason to know where they were. All that was left to do was to wait for his son and Ned Stark to arrive with the Queen. They planned to sneak her out of the city somehow. Tywin hadn’t asked for the details on how they planned to do that. Now, an hour past the time the three of them were due to arrive, he wished he had asked after all. Perhaps if he knew the route they were planning to take out of the city he could send some of his men to help them. Waiting like this and knowing nothing was difficult. Anything could have happened. They might have been caught by King Robert and been sent to the dungeon to await execution for all he knew. 

Just when Tywin thought he might actually go mad from waiting so long, he saw movement ahead of him. Three lone figures were approaching. He signaled to his men to be ready just in case it was anyone unexpected. There was nothing to fear. It was his son, along with Ned and Lyanna. All three were on foot. They were given horses and once they were mounted, Tywin signaled for the party to move out. 

They traveled as quickly and as quietly as they could for so many on horseback. No one seemed to be following them. Tywin didn’t even try to ask Jaime if they should expect to be followed until they were miles from the city and it was nearly dawn. 

“I trust you were able to escape the city unnoticed?” Tywin asked Jaime, pulling his horse alongside his son’s. Lyanna and Ned remained a few paces behind. 

“I believe so, yes. We went out through some of the tunnels under the city.” Jaime said. “Though it still seems to me like it was too easy getting out. Robert knew that Ned did not approve of his plans. He had to have expected she might try to run away.” 

“That may be but he did not expect Ned to have sided with the Lannisters. Even if he has arranged some trap for us further down the road, he is only expecting to trap Lyanna with Ned and a few of his men. He doesn’t know she has a Lannister army protecting her.” Tywin said. 

“Do you think he arranged a trap?” Jaime asked. 

“If he did, he arranged it on the road to the North. There would be no reason to expect Lyanna to go west.” Tywin said. 

“Even so, someone will tell him that Tywin Lannister left the city in the night with all his men.” Ned said, catching up to them. “And Robert is not the fool he pretends to be. He will figure out the truth and he will send an army after us.” 

“Agreed.” Tywin said. “Which is why we must cross the river before he does.” 

“I don’t know this country well.” Ned said. “Do you believe the other side of the river will offer enough of an advantage to get Lyanna away safely?” 

Tywin nodded. “We will crosse this evening. Once we are on the other side we will wait for Robert’s men to come after us. My men are archers. They can pick off most of the King’s men in the water before they can ever reach us.” 

“That will not be the end. Robert will simply send more men.” Ned said. “Would it not be better to just keep moving West rather than wait for the king’s men to cross the river?” 

“Perhaps if all we intended to do was help your sister escape her husband then yes.” Tywin said. “However it is not as simple as that. The rightful king has yet to be born and if your sister’s child is ever to take the throne then Robert’s army must be destroyed, little by little, until all who remain are those loyal to the true king. Waiting on the other side of the river is part of a much larger strategy.” 

“You intend to remove Robert from the throne?” Ned asked, though he clearly already knew the answer. 

“Yes, and if you expect help from House Lannister in keeping your sister safe, you will do nothing to oppose us in this.” Tywin said. “In fact, we will expect your aid.” 

“Robert is not to be killed.” Ned said firmly. “He lives and I will aid you.” 

“Done.” Tywin said. 

“And what about you?” Ned turned to Jaime. “What do you intend to do with my sister? Is she anything to you other than a means to power?” 

“Ned!” Lyanna protested. 

“No, it’s alright.” Jaime told her. “It’s a reasonable question given everything my father has just said. The truth is, I had no part in my father’s plans. I will do my duty to house Lannister now that all this has been set in motion but not because I care for power, only because it is my duty.” 

“I did not take you for a man of duty.” Ned said. “Perhaps I was wrong.” 

They continued riding all day until they reached the river Blackwater Rush.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shortish chapter but I wanted to give an update, even a brief one, because it's been a while since I worked on this story :)

It wasn’t difficult to cross the water nor was it difficult to set up camp for the night. Tywin posted sentries along the riverbank who would let them know if they were being chased by Robert’s men or not. The difficulty came when Lyanna disapproved of the sleeping arrangements. 

“There’s no sense in being concerned about propriety Ned.” Lyanna was saying as Tywin’s men set up the tents. “I have already left my husband. I am already pregnant with a child that doesn’t belong to the husband I left behind. I don’t have any reputation left to care about.” 

“Then for the sake of the honor of House Stark, please Lyanna, stay to your own tent.” Ned said. 

“She will,” Jaime said from somewhere behind them. “But she doesn’t need to be alone if she doesn’t want to. Perhaps you had best stay with her Ned.” 

“I’ll do that.” Ned said, deciding at that moment to take Ser Jaime’s advice. 

Lyanna gave a rather sour smile to the both of them, unimpressed with the way they had conspired against her and she left them to go into her tent. 

Later that evening Ned made a bed for himself on the ground in Lyanna’s tent. She had been given several sleeping mats all stacked on top of one another in attempt to make her comfortable but with the way she was tossing and turning Ned could see that she was uncomfortable. 

It was late in the night when the sound of Lyanna’s nightmares woke Ned. He had never known Lyanna to show much fear. Whatever was happening in her dream had her terrified. He was so stunned to see his ordinarily brave sister in this state that for a moment he didn’t move. Then there was movement at one end of the tent and Ser Jaime was pushing back the tent flap and coming inside. 

“What’s wrong with you Stark, letting her sleep through that?” Jaime said and he went to Lyanna’s side, knelt down and gently woke her. 

“Jaime.” Lyanna gasped his name on waking and she threw herself into his arms. She clung to him as she wept and Ned had never seen Lyanna cling to anyone before. “Please don’t go.” She pled with Jaime. “Please don’t leave me. Ned will let you stay, won’t you Ned?” 

Ned sighed. “Fine.” He agreed reluctantly. What could possibly happen anyway? It wasn’t as if they would be making love while he slept next to them. 

Lyanna made space for Jaime and he lay down next to her. She laid her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. In the quiet of night, Ned could soon hear that his sister’s panicked breathing had grown calm and she had fallen asleep. 

“Stark?” Ser Jaime’s voice said quietly in the darkness. 

“What is it?” Ned replied. 

“I’ll never do anything to hurt your sister. I hope you know that.” Jaime said. 

“Aye, I do know it.” Ned said. Any fool could see that Ser Jaime loved Lyanna. Ned hadn’t been sure of it before, but now, seeing the two of them together, seeing the way Jaime comforted Lyanna after her nightmares, he could see that the pair of them were in love. He only hoped that this love didn’t tear the entire kingdom apart.


End file.
